Hofferson's Tale
by TheTrueQueenofIce
Summary: Harry Potter plus How to Train Your Dragon gender switch. Aaron Hofferson loved Hiccup Haddock. But he lost her to Toothless. When she is murdered he makes it his mission to protect her son, who has her eyes.


**If you are a Potterhead, and you love the story of Snape and Lily and you're okay with genderbenders, then I have a little something for you. Read and review.**

The ships were filled; the houses was empty. Berk was being evacuated. The safety of the chief and his family were at risk. The house that sat on the hill before the Great Hall was empty of everything except one man standing in the middle of the main floor of the hut. He wasn't staring at anything, just had a vacant look in his eyes like someone who was remembering too many memories all at once.

The floor boards creaked as a boy in his late teens with black hair and emerald green eyes stepped into the room. He'd never seen his uncle so distant or mellow.

"I've lived in this house for the last twenty years. I began my marriage here, I raised my child here… and now I'm expected to leave it all behind as if it means nothing to me." Snotlout spoke quietly.

"They'll _torture_ you. If they even think that you know where I'm going they'll-"

"You think I don't know what they are capable of?" Snotlout interrupted sharply tensing his shoulders glaring at his nephew out of the corner of his eyes. Relaxing his shoulders he looked away into nothing again. "You didn't just lose a mother that night on Dragon Island you know…I lost my baby cousin."

The boy was too stunned to say anything. Never in all his life had he heard his uncle speak of his cousin, his mother, without contempt and disgust. Without another word, Snotlout brushed past his nephew and made his way to the door. With his hand of the handle, he turned and looked into his nephew's eyes one last time before opening the door and closing it behind him, but taking his memories with him.

….

Snotlout at the young age of ten stood on top a grassy hill with a little girl. She had emerald green eyes and long, loose, auburn curls. His cousin, Hiccup was crouched a few feet away from him holding out her hand to a terrible terror. Snotlout watched, his curiosity overpowering his disapproval. The terror was suspicious at first, but it slowly inched its way towards the girl and put its head against her soft palm purring.

"Stop it!" Yelled Snotlout.

"It's not hurting you," Hiccup said.

"Stop!" Snotlout picked up a rock and threw it at the terror. The little dragon squawked and flew away.

"That was awful of you Louty!" Hiccup cried standing up and glaring at her older cousin.

"It's not right!" Snotlout said. "We're supposed to kill dragons, not treat them like pets!" The two cousins stared at each other. Grey blue eyes stared into emerald green ones.

"…How do you do it?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup smiled and held out her hand demonstrating how she gained a dragon's trust. Snotlout stared at her empty hand for a moment. He couldn't understand what was so special about her hand. Suddenly his strong disapproval returned to him to his senses. His features hardened and he smacked her hand away.

"Freak!" He shouted. Hiccup's eyes went wide with hurt as she clutched her hand to her chest. She ran towards the edge of the forest, her cousin's words following her. "Freak!" Hiccup turned to stare at her cousin as he stomped towards her.

"Come here! I'm going to tell Uncle! You're a freak!" He spat. "You're a freak Hiccup!" Hiccup stood solemnly as her cousin lashed his hurtful words at her.

Out of the woods stepped a young boy with blonde hair and an axe in hand. He sent a glare at Snotlout so cold it could leave the entire archipelago in an eternal winter. Snotlout shrunk under Aaron Hofferson's gaze before turning to run away. Once Snotlout was gone, his glare vanished. His sky blue eyes became much warmer as he bent down and plucked a white dandelion from the grass. He blew the seeds off the stem and the wind carried them to Hiccup who held out her hand and caught them in her palm. Looking up Hiccup gave Aaron a soft smile which he returned.

….

Hiccup and Aaron were walking across the town square, obviously arguing. Both of them were much taller, a few years had passed since that day on the hill.

"I thought we were best friends!" Aaron said.

"We are, Aaron, but I don't like what all this dragon training is doing to you! You spend hours every day throwing blood coated weapons at targets, waiting for the day when you can finally use them at a real dragon in front of the whole village! And I absolutely detest dragon training!"

"But you've been getting better at it lately," something itched in Aaron's mind. He'd desperately trying to hide the fact that he was becoming increasingly jealous of Hiccup's success. He trained day and night without flaw but it seemed every time he stepped within ten feet of a dragon, Hiccup appeared and took it down with her bare hands. He quickly pushed away the envy. "The villagers are so proud that-"

"Just because I'm supposedly good at something, doesn't mean I like it!" Snapped Hiccup. "And I'm tired of trying to gain the village's approval!"

"What about the night fury?!" demanded Aaron. Something flashed across Hiccup's face. She looked flushed for a moment but looked away before Aaron could see.

"What about the night fury?" Hiccup spoke holding her composure.

"You said you shot one down! Was that trying to gain the village's approval?" Aaron demanded.

"That has nothing to do with my point!" Hiccup snapped. "We've been fighting this war for three hundred years. _Three hundred years, Aaron!_ And nothing has changed! What does that say?!"

"We could end the war if we just-" Aaron started but Hiccup interrupted.

"I know your theory," she sounded cold. "But finding it won't bring the outcome you expect."

"How do you know?" Aaron demanded.

Hiccup's face was firm. "I just know."

….

Gothi gave a firm nod when Gobber raised his hook over Hiccup's head. Hiccup winced as the crowd irrupted into cheers. In despair at her success, she failed to see Aaron fuming beside her. Her classmates lifted her onto their shoulders to praise their champion. Soon Hiccup was bombarded with questions about strategies along with advice from the dragon slayers of the village. No one noticed Aaron's face was red hot with anger. With the exception of Snotlout, who sauntered over.

"Hahahaha, didn't see that one coming, did ya Hofferson? How does it feel to be bested at dragon training?" He taunted pushing Aaron over the edge. He whipped around slamming his fist right into Snotlout's nose, knocking him to the ground.

"I won't be bested by a useless hiccup like her!" He roared. There was a collective gasp from the crowd and everyone was silent. Hiccup lost all the air in her chest. Her face was emotionless except for a fire that seemed to be lit in her eyes.

"Fine. I won't depreciate your honor with my presence anymore, Hofferson." She spoke before turning on her heel and rushing out of the arena.

….

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

It was nighttime, Hiccup stood on her front steps in a white nightgown with her arms folded as she glared down at Aaron, who was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"I only came out here because my father said you were threatening to sleep on the step." Hiccup said.

"I was. I would have done it. I never meant to call you useless, it just-"

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Hiccup's voice. "It's too late, I've made excuses for you all these years, I don't know why I waste my time though. You and your perfect dragon killing club- see you don't even deny it! You don't deny you can't wait to kill dragons!"

"It's what we do, Hiccup!" Aaron pleaded.

"Not me." Hiccup said. "I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No- listen, I didn't mean to-"

"To call me useless? Everyone in this village thinks so, Aaron, why should you be any different?"

Aaron was struggling to speak, he could see her slipping away from him. There was too much he still needed to say, too much to tell her, too much to confess. He had to tell her what he'd been feeling since their childhood. But all he could get out was "What do you mean you've chosen your own path?"

Hiccup stared at him, as if she was taking in his image one last time.

"Goodbye, Aaron." The door shut firmly behind her, leaving Aaron alone in the darkness.

….

A dagger flew past Aaron's head, slicing off a shred of his hair and sunk into a tree trunk nearby.

"No don't kill me!" Aaron pleaded.

"That was not my intention," spoke an older voice. Old Wrinkly stepped towards the viking on his knees with his axe off out of reach. It had been six years since Hiccup had left Berk with…Toothless. Six years since Aaron lost her. The last correspondence from her was a year ago, announcing the birth of her son, Jonah. The son she had with _Toothless._

"What do you want, Hofferson? What message do you bring from Drago Bludvist?" Old Wrinkly questioned.

"No message! I'm here on my own account!"

Aaron ran his hands through his hair making fists. He looked beside himself.

"I came here with a warning- a request-please!"

Old Wrinkly became silent as he looked at the man the boy he knew had become. Ever since his granddaughter had left Berk, Aaron became a shell of a boy. His becoming a man didn't fill that shell, if anything, it hollowed more. Berk, like many villages, had been forced to follow Drago Bludvist. He was a wretched and tyrannical man who killed anyone who stood in his path. It was a hefty price to pay to pledge loyalty to him, but in return he kept the dragons at bay from demolishing what little they had left.

"What request could one of Drago Bludvist's top dragon killers make of me?"

"The prophecy- the predictions…Gothi…"

"Ah, yes," said Old Wrinkly. "How much did you relay to Drago Bludvist?"

"Everything I heard! But I never would have- if I had know he-he thinks it means Hiccup Haddock!" Aaron fisted his hair again.

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman." Old Wrinkly said. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of summer-"

"Yes but he thinks it's her son! He intends to hunt her down, to kill her, kill them all!" Aaron cried with desperation in his voice.

"You are high up on Drago's opinion. Surely you can ask him to spare her?"

"I did! I have asked him-"

"You disgust me." Old Wrinkly's voice was thick with contempt. "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and only child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

Aaron hung his head in shame and said nothing. Gathering what little strength he had, he looked up to Old Wrinkly.

"Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her-them-safe. Please, I beg you."

Old Wrinkly was going to hide his granddaughter regardless, but he needed to make sure Aaron's plead was genuine.

"And what will you give to me in exchange, Aaron?"

"In return?" Aaron gaped at the old man. There seemed protest wanting to come out, but after a long pause he said "Anything."

….

There was a howl of pain. Such agony it sounded as if it came from a wounded animal. Aaron Hofferson sat hunched over in a chair, his shoulders trembling with his face buried in his hands. Old Wrinkly stood by the chair looking grim. No Viking rule could prevent Aaron Hofferson from concealing his pain. He'd collapsed on himself, weak from grief. He looked as if he had lived a hundred years in nothing but misery.

"You said- said- you would keep her- safe…" Aaron choked out.

"Hiccup and Toothless put their faith in the wrong person, Aaron. Much like you, weren't you hoping Bludvist would spare her?" Old Wrinkly spoke. Aaron choked again, his breathing shallow.

"Her boy survives," Old Wrinkly spoke softly.

With a sharp jerk of his head Aaron looked up.

"He has her eyes, exactly her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Hiccup's eyes, I'm sure?"

"DON'T!" Bellowed Aaron. "She's…gone….dead."

"Is this remorse, Aaron?"

"I wish… I were dead…."

"And what use would that be to anyone?" Asked Old Wrinkly coldly. Aaron was silent. "If you loved Hiccup Haddock, if you _truly loved her_ , then your way forward is clear."

His words didn't seem to reach Aaron.

"We both know how and why she died. Make sure it is not in vain, help me protect Hiccup's son."

"He doesn't need protection. Bludvist is gone-"

"Drago Bludvist will return! And when he does the boy will be in terrible danger."

Aaron took several moments to regain control of his breathing. Standing up he spoke firmly, "No one can know. Never tell…anyone, Wrinkly. Ever! This is between us! I cannot bear…the night fury's son…I want your word!"

"My word, Aaron. I will never reveal the best of you to anyone." Wrinkly sighed looking into Aaron's anguished face.

….

Aaron made his way up the stairs of the hut on Dragon Island, not making a sound in the dead night. He saw Toothless' body fallen limp at the foot of the stairs. Feeling numb of any emotion he could have felt for his old rival, he continued his trek. He came to the top of the stairs and turned into the nursery. As he stepped through the doorway, which has been blast open, he stopped and collapsed. Aaron's features twisted with agony as tears streamed down his face. Hiccup was lying where she had fallen. Her eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping. Any moment her emerald eyes would open. But she was too still. Aaron knew she would never open her eyes again. Aaron sobbed as he held her close, his tears falling in her hair. His agonized voice made the baby in the crib start to cry, wondering who the man in his room holding mommy was. Not letting go of Hiccup, Aaron turned and felt his broken heart crumble as he stared at Hiccup's eyes. They were precisely her eyes. But it wasn't her, it was her son.

….

"Arrogant as his father, possesses no exceptional talent, and worst of all, he seems to relish his fame." Aaron ranted as he paced back and forth in Old Wrinkly's hut.

"Say what you will, Aaron. But most of the adults say he is humble, considerably talented, and kind. Personally, I find my great grandson to be an engaging child." Old Wrinkly spoke. Aaron silenced himself as he remembered he was talking to the boy's great grandfather. Yet his face twitched with annoyance as he pictured the boy who was the spitting image of the dragon-man who stole the only woman he loved.

…..

"Aaron, my time is running out…there is something you must know. Something you must tell Gabriel, when the time is right…"

Detecting the quite urgency in the old man's voice, Aaron lifted his eyes to gaze intently at him.

"Yes…?"

"It is something that Gabriel must be told…when Drago Bludvist is at his weakest point. On the night, Drago Bludvist went to kill Gabriel, and Hiccup cast herself between them, the power rebounded. When that happened a part of Bludvist's soul was blasted from the whole and latched itself to the only living thing it could find…Gabriel himself."

….

"Gabriel…Gabriel you are so loved…so loved," a young woman's voice whispered. Hiccup had tears running down her face. She'd heard Toothless' body fall to the floor moments earlier. He was gone. Bludvist was coming. She crouched in front of her baby's crib and grabbed onto her son's tiny hands. "Gabriel Momma loves you, Dadda loves you," she whispered as he baby looked into his mother's emerald eyes with his own.

The door of the nursery was blasted away. Hiccup stood in front of the crib and held her arms to shield her son.

"Not Gabriel! _Please not Gabriel!_ "

"Stand aside you silly girl!" Drago Bludvist shouted as he waved his staff.

"Take me! Kill me instead!" Hiccup pleaded as she felt her son's fingers playing with her long hair.

"Last chance! Stand aside!"

…

"A piece of Drago Bludvist _lives inside him._ It gives him a connection to Bludvist, allows him to see inside his mind. While Drago Bludvist's soul remains unmissed, unattached and protected by Gabriel, Bludvist can never die." Old Wrinkly explained.

Aaron was silent.

"…so when the time comes…the boy must die?"

Old Wrinkly hung his head. "Yes, he must. And Bludvist himself must do it. It is essential."

"I thought, for all these years…we were keeping him alive…keeping him _safe…for her. For Hiccup_."

Aaron rose from his chair. And stared down at the old man who seemed to have aged since telling the revelation about his great grandson's death.

"You have used me. I have spied for you, lied for you, risked my life for you. I've carried on Hiccup's knowledge to the rest of Berk. It was all done to keep Hiccup's son safe. _And now you tell me you've been raising him like a boar for slaughter!"_

"Don't tell me that you've grown to care for the boy, Aaron." Old Wrinkly spoke.

"For _him?!"_ Shouted Aaron. He reached up and tore something off his neck. He threw it down onto the table. It was an emerald green locket. It opened and puffy white dandelion seeds floated out. The very seeds from that day on the hill.

Picking up the locket Old Wrinkly looked at the stone that was the same color and shape of Hiccup's eyes.

Old Wrinkly looked up at Aaron, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Hiccup? After all this time?"

" _Always_ ," said Aaron.


End file.
